Planning
by Floranna
Summary: Planning the holiday is always a headache. Especially in Pelekai household.


Stitch scowled at David and sneezed determinedly and precisely into his open, gaping mouth. David froze in horror and started to gag. Ze cackled and started to sprint around the room, while Nani stood there wearing a disgusted expression on her face. Lilo was giggling and trying not to fall down from the chair as she was swaying there quite worryingly. David run towards the bathroom and soon they could all hear the sound of him gurgling mouthwash. Nani gave disgusted shiver and glared at Stitch to get zem calm down. Stitch gave a last good cackle and climbed down from the bookcase, spilling books and various ornaments to the ground.

Nani sighed tiredly and went back to get her boyfriend to continue the conversation. They had to finally make up their travelling route and not to stall it any longer, or the whole trip would become a disappointment. They all knew that the Graceland was a definite must, but anything else was still up in the air.

When David finally managed to drag himself away from the comforts of mouthwash, Nani cleared her throat and said: "So, we will be staying mainly in Memphis, Tennessee. We will be needing a car, but none of us want to spend hours in it wasting our precious and limited holiday time, so see if you have anything other than Graceland that might interest you. Speak up now or forever hold in silence or whatever the actual saying is but we seriously need to make up our minds now. And – DON'T EAT THE TRAVEL BOOK STITCH!"

After dragging the book out of Stitch's mouth and trying to wipe it and her hand clean from alien spit, she was reconsidering the whole trip. Again. How were they going to travel with Stitch if ze couldn't behave for fifteen minutes and how on Earth they were going to hide zes alien-ness? Even zem saliva was different from anything she had seen, very sticky and almost gelatinous on its composition. Without forgetting the randomly out popping limbs and antennas that Stitch took out whenever ze thought that the task on hand required those, was it getting some extra cookies or getting extra grip while carrying the washing machine to the porch.

At least Mr. Bubbles was coming with them. Extra pair of hands was always useful when Pleakley and Jumba were staying at the house. Even if the alien pair was usually creating far more trouble than preventing it…

David coughed and raised his hand like in school, ignoring Lilo's giggles. "There are few museums that I would like to visit", he said while blushing. Most people didn't believe it, but David had a hidden passion for history and museums. "The National Civil Rights Museum I want to definitely visit, but there is a Children's Museum that I think Lilo and Stitch would find interesting."

At this Lilo yelled loudly and pissed: "I don't want to spend my holiday in museums!" Nani decided to not to point out that technically Graceland was one giant museum, but David threw in before Nani went to a proper fit: "There is a real cockpit and a skyscraper maze in there."

Lilo shut up immediately with a thoughtful expression on her face. Then she jumped down from the chair, grabbed Stitch and dragged zem to the corridor. All Nani and David could hear was furious whispering and the sound of Stitch scratching the floor with zes claws. And probably teeth too, when they could hear Lilo shouting something to zem, sounding pissed off. Nani just put her head into her hands and prayed that there were still some painkillers left for this burgeoning headache. David huffed a small, quiet laugh and put his hand to Nani's shoulder. The weight of it felt grounding and comforting, and soon Nani could feel her mood lighten a bit. She raised her head and looked at David. He was wearing a small smile and at that, Nani started to smile too.

Finally Lilo came out, Stitch following her and walking on all fours in a small mutiny. Ze had basically abandoned the dog act, but still did it when ze felt the household was being particularly unfair to zem. Lilo climbed back to the chair, took the book in her hands and said imperiously: "We find the kid's museum place acceptable." At the same time, David gave a snort at her antics and Stitch muttered something rude sounding. Then ze jumped from the floor to the table in a one big leap and crawled atop the small pile of travelling books and sat on them.

Lilo and Nani both sighed, sounding annoyed, but it was David who gave Stitch a gentle push to dislodge zes from zes resting place. Stitch gave him a saliva-coated lick for this and again did David run back to the bathroom, looking and sounding disgusted. Nani gave Stitch The Glare, but ze looked back at her, obviously unrepentant.

"Ooh, I want to go to zoo! There are pandas!" Lilo sounded so excited that Stitch gave small rumble of distaste and jealousy. Nani swallowed her laughter and said in an admirably even voice: "Of course we can if you want to."

"Yeah! Pandas are amazing. Not as cool as aliens", Stitch gave a small preen hearing this "but still awesome".

Suddenly Lilo got a serious look on her face. "Will Jumba and Pleakley really be giving Pudge a peanut butter sandwich? Nani got serious too and said: "If they dare not to, even Pudge won't be able to give them a punishment as severe as I will be giving." Lilo smiled beautifully at her and started to read her book again. Stitch raised zes head and looked Nani into eyes. Both of them gave a small nod. Jumba and Pleakley would be giving a rather serious talk again on their house-watching duties.

At the time David finally managed to drag himself away from the bathroom they had all managed to make a working schedule for their trip, with enough leeway and alternative options if some places were closed or they found something even more interesting.

Nani sighed in small relief when she could feel a pair of strong arms holding her close. Maybe the trip wouldn't be an utter bust.


End file.
